


Shin Kami Tensei: Dejitaru Akuma

by orphan_account



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work, Shin Kami Tensei: Dejitaru Akuma
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Ass Gass, Ballsack Prison, Belly Prison, Booty Prison, Booty Suffocation, Bullying, Butt Cheek Trapping, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Butts, Chubby Worship, Cock Vore, Cock Worship, Dark Comedy, Demons, Everyone Is Gay, Fart Hypnotism, Fart Mind Control, Farting, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Furry, Gay Character, Gay Fart Plugs, Gay Furry Butt Plug, Gay Human Butt Plug, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hardcore Big Booty, Homoerotic Combat, Homoerotic Universe, Hyper Furry Superchubby Gay Porn, Interracial Relationship, Large Cock, M/M, Magical Farting, Magical Gay Sex, Male Bonding, Male Lactation, Muscle Worship, Oral Sex, Oral Vore, Pec Vore, Polyamorous Character, Psychological Horror, Rough Sex, Scat, Threesome - M/M/M, Tit vore, Trans Male Character, Twink Trapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The King Plants A SeedThe Prince Bears His PainThe Father Creates New LifeThe Son Becomes The Prize





	1. Prologue: Before The Crumble

** _July 25, 2019_ ** _  
_

**_Furan, Niji Chiku_ **

** _Train Station_ **

** _2:30 P.M._ **

_The small human man checked his phone for text messages _"Haha oh goodness, over 500 messages...its not that big a deal. People turn 24 all the time."

** CHARACTER PROFILE ENTRY #1 **

_ Jamal "Jamie" Jenkins _

_ Age: 24 _

_ Sex: Male _

_ Orientation: Gay _

_ Strength: Of Pure Heart _

_ Weakness: A Total Horn-Ball _

_Jamie Jenkins, a young white human male who lives in the city of Furan, a place where gay men thrive. Similar to that of Tokyo, Furan was created and founded by an advocate for the lgbtq+ community and intended to turn the bright metropolis into a home for all men who loved other men. Imagine the Shibuya District but bright radiant blue and rainbows storm every single solitary building and street. Jamie was born and raised in Niji Chiku, a small district in the inner depths of Furan that is inhabited my gay human men. He was raised by the men of Niji and has become the mini Jesus of the city. He helps anyone in need, hes proud of who he is and his city, and is very courageous. On this day, July 25th, Jamie turns 24. He boarded the train as per orders by his friends. He knew he was in for a big surprise.  
_

"Oh...the text says I should go to Chuokoen. I guess they have picnic ready for me." _Jamie smiled to himself and proceeded to exit the train station and make his way to Chuokoen. This is a park that is very popular in Furan, its the hot spot for just about any outdoor activity you can possibly think of. Jamie walked through the empty station zone, no people in sight. An odd atmosphere, as the station is typically filled to the brim with sweaty beefy men but today not a single soul. Jamie kept walking until he was flagged down by a train conductor sitting behind a small ticket booth. It was a very dull looking booth, though the station as a whole had a very dull yet ominous atmosphere to it. Long stretches of halls, a few soda machines littered corners of the walls, a small trash bin by the front of the ticket booth, and the station man sitting on his chair with his hand on his chin, emitting a very bored look._

"Hey there Jamie, what brings you to the station today?" _asked the conductor with a bored warm smile on his face._

_Jamie emitted a bright innocent smile_ "My friends invited me to the park today! I think doing something for my birthday today."

_The conductor nodded_ "Ahh Happy Birthday my friend. How old are you now?"

_Jamie crossed his arms and leaned against the front shelf on the booth getting comfortable_ "My gay ass turns 24" _he said with a cocky grin._

_The man chuckled and smirked at Jamie_ "Hehe no matter how old you get you'll always be a sweet kid at heart"

_Jamie winked at the man_ "Sweeter than candy. So whats the deal today? Its alarmingly quiet here, usually I see people all the time coming on and off the trains."

_The man got into a thinking pose_ "I'm honestly not to sure. It started to taper out later today but your the first I've seen pass by within the hour."

_Jamie stood straight and got a small worried look_ "That's very strange. The news hasn't said anything crazy today and I did see some guys on the train but nobody got off with me."

_The man grinned and got back into his bored hand on chin pose_ "I wouldn't worry to much kid, its just a slow day is all. Go on ahead to the park, your friends are waiting for you."

_Jamie smiled and began to walk away from the booth_ "I'll see you later Mr..."

_The man showed off his name tag_ "Dillard"

_Jamie winked once more at the man_ "I'll see you after while Mr. Dill" _and with that Jamie began to walk down the long halls alone. Disappearing into the faded foggy sunlight._

** _July 25, 2019_ ** _  
_

**_Furan, Niji Chiku_ **

** _Outside of the Train Station_ **

** _2:45 P.M._ **

_Jamie is known by almost everyone in the city. He is an extremely loving and friendly young man almost to a fault. His mission everyday is to just go out and make as many friends as possible. You would be hard pressed to find someone who at least doesn't have a somewhat small inkling of an idea who Jamie is. Really his claim to fame is just being a damn cool dude among other things._

"Such a beautiful day...all of these buildings...I walk past them everyday and yet they never seize to amaze me." _Jamie said to himself in awe._

_The city of Furan is indeed a very intimidating place visually. Alarmingly tall skyscrapers, bright lights even during broad daylight, pure divine white buildings and shimmering windows littler every single street. One thing to note is that there are not that many vehicles on the road either as the majority of citizens utilize the public transit system or just walk around. Typically those who own any sort of transportation unit are those who have to travel long distances for business or just enjoy having a sick ride. Jamie took a nice deep breath of fresh clean air and proceeded to take a walk on the sidewalk to make his way to the park. Seeing big husky dudes walk past being all energetic and full of life. Every man Jamie walked past he would receive hello's and hi's from many including some head petting and shoulder brushing. The men of Furan are very body friendly in that they don't really have any issues in regards to personal space. Jamie enjoys the attention though not to a huge degree. He is a very proud man and he loves his city and the many citizens however deep down inside lies a pure of heart shy young boy who tries his hardest to quell his inner demon._

"Oh!"_ Jamie said to himself as he felt his phone ring in his right pocket and decided to pull it out and answer the call. Jamie's phone is a more up to date flip phone model, it has all the latest updates and applications as newer phones tend to have however his is a flip because it was custom made by someone he loves very much. He adores old school gadgets but prefers modern day software and has always wanted to marry the old and the new together in unique and inventive ways._

"Hey baby you on your way?" _said the man on the phone with a very seductive voice._

_Jamie blushed_ "Hehe yes sir I'm almost there. Just now leaving the station and taking the shortcut past the Culinary District."

"Good deal. Whenever we get done here I'm gonna take you to the movies and get you something to eat. Captains got some matters to attend to so he's skipping the film but he's gonna catch up with us later for some grub. What would you be in the mood for?"

_Jamie thought a little bit_ "It has been while since we had some Thai food. I miss their BBQ sushi rolls"

"Mmmmh yea I haven't had those bad boys in awhile. Will go to Saku after the movies."

_Jamie nodded to himself and smiled brightly_ "Yay, I'm so excited. I can't wait to see you."

"I love you baby, and the Captain said he loves you too and can't wait to give you a big hug."

_Jamie shed a small tear_ "I love you guys too..." _and with one faint smile he closed his phone and slipped it back into his left pocket._

_Jamie adjusted his hat and made his way down the sidewalk. Today Jamie is wearing his usual attire, a plain white T, some dark blue ripped jeans, solid black biker boots, a black pleather jacket wrapped around his waste, leather gloves with heart shaped holes in the front, and his gold BARA hat. Jamie is a very simple youthful looking man, very skinny and small, about 5'2. He doesn't really try to stand out from the crowd visually, as he wants people to like him and accept him for who he is on the inside. Many people recognize him easily by his hat, which was gifted to him by someone he really cares about._

** _July 25, 2019_ ** _  
_

**_Furan, Niji Chiku_ **

** _Chuokoen Park_ **

** _3:00 P.M._ **

_Jamie finally made it to the park, the sky was a bright radiant blue and no clouds in sight. The sun was shining ever so brightly on everyone at the park including all of the trees, sparkling lake water, and a long stretch of pavement meant for runners and walkers. Jamie entered the park from the long black rodded gate and began to follow the walkway. He was texted directions to where he needed to be and it was mysteriously behind a big willow tree. Jamie followed the instructions to the tee and arrived to his destination. Jamie was told to hold fast by the front of the tree and text that he has arrived. The instant he sent his text, two big men emerged from behind the tree. A extremely tall hyper chubby white man and an incredibly muscular long fat black man with face and body tattoos._

_Both the gigantic men said to Jamie with big smiles on their face_ "Happy Birthday Love."

_The instant those words were uttered a herd of citizens of Furan started appearing from behind the tree and began to sing Happy Birthday to Jamie. The crowd of men was so abundant it had to have been hundreds of dudes in the area. Jamie was overwhelmed with happiness and joy that he rushed to the two big men and hopped into the black mans arms and gave him a massive hug. The two men were about 7'0 tall so the black man was easily able to hold Jamie against his thick body and wrap his arms around him. His arms were so beefy and muscular that when he hugged Jamie you could only see his small head and a little bit of his chest as the rest of his body was covered by the mans arms._

_The black man holding Jamie in his arms looked down at him and gave him a kiss_ "Hehe my little baby boy."

_Jamie began to cry and looked up at the big man_ "Maku...I love you so much."

** CHARACTER PROFILE ENTRY #2 **

_ Makuto "Maku" Bloom _

_ Age: 37 _

_ Sex: Male _

_ Orientation: Gay _

_ Strength: Of Strong Conviction _

_ Weakness: No Filter _

_Makuto Bloom, a rebellious loud cutthroat African American Indian man who does not believe in the meaning of keeping quiet. He is the pure embodiment of Chaotic Evil, as he is a substantial hater of order and balance. He hates having to follow the status quo and wishes to usher in a new age of men dominating the world. When people look at Maku, they see pure evil and sometimes a genuine monster. He is Jamie Jenkins first husband. Jamie is his top priority in life, he will break anyone in his way if it means giving Jamie a happy life. Today he is wearing his typical attire, his unzipped black leather jacket with no shirt as he loves to show off his uniquely designed tribal tattoos that span his chest. His silver crested hand gloves, long jet black hair with the top portion in a small ponytail while the rest of his hair lay straight and wavy, his solid thick blue jeans, and his spike riddled biker boots. He stands about 7'0 feet tall and weighs about 389 Ibs. His skin is very dark and smooth, his eyes crimson violet red, and his tribal chin tattoos.  
_

"Happy Birthday my love" said the thick white man as he placed one hand on Jamie's small head and his other hand on Maku's shoulder. His hand on Jamie's head was so large and thick it could practically two fingers to trap Jamie's entire skull.

** CHARACTER PROFILE ENTRY #3 **

_Captain "Tiberius" Continental  
_

_ Age: 45 _

_ Sex: Male _

_ Orientation: Gay _

_ Strength: Of Firm Leadership _

_ Weakness: Craves Twinks _

_Captain Continental, a titan of a man, leader of an entire branch of the Space Federation, is a full blooded leader. When he gives an order or a command, it is followed by everyone who is around to hear his stern yet warm voice. The Captain is highly praised and regarded as a force to be reckoned with. Standing 7'5 feet tall and weighing in at about 412 Ibs, any and all humans have to look up at him in awe and fear. His presence emits confidence and dictatorship, a very strict and harsh philosophy of law and order. He is Jamie's second husband and is seen as the head leader of the three. He has stated on multiple occasions that he would move planets for his boy. Today he wears only a pair of blue overalls to cover his abnormally large tits and his plump sagging boobs, of which the overalls double as jeans that reach down to his feet and he wears black dress boots. His hair was similar to that of Maku's hairstyle only difference being his hair color was that of a warm crispy brown.  
_

_Jamie looked at Maku and Tiberius with little hearts in his eyes, still shedding tears_ "You two are the best, I dunno what my life would be without you two I swear."

_Maku spun Jamie around and pressed his little body against Tiberius big body. Jamie was a little squished between the hulking men's thick chubby bellies and his face was slightly buried into Tiberius perky breasts._

"So how does it feel to be 24 my little man?" _asked the Captain with a warm grin._

_Jamie lifted his head away from the Captains tits and looked up at him_ "It feels awesome now that I'm with you two."

_Maku gave Tiberius a kiss on the lips_ "Me and Jamie were gonna go see a flick and snag some Thai food. Get some of those BBQ sushi rolls."

_The Captain gave his belly a rub_ "Mmmhmm now that sounds delicious. Unfortunately I will be late to the party as I have some matters that I have to attend to."

_Jamie smirked_ "Ever the mysterious one in the family, you know one of these days I'm gonna know what all your up to with your Federation."

_The Captain roared in laughter and gave Jamie a kiss on the head_ "Awe I know it irks you my love, however you gotta admit it is a good paying job being a leader of a space division."

_Jamie sighed and looked down_ "I know. I don't mean to be selfish but I just miss you. I love being with Maku but your apart of this family too."

_The Captain took Jamie away from Maku's arms and held him up to his face_ "I know baby. I love you with all my heart and I know that you love me." _The Captain gave Jamie a nice wet lick on the left cheek and gave him a wink_ "I may not be able to make it for dinner, but perhaps later tonight I can have you for dessert."

_Jenkins immediately got red in the face and began to giggle nervously_ "O...Oh haha...well I ahh..uhh..."

_Maku giggled_ "It has been awhile since the three of us had some fun. I've been doing Jamie every night this month. Its about time Tiberius gave you a good filling"

_Hearing those words made Jamie bury his face back into the Captains chunky boobs to hide his embarrassed look._

_The Captain sighed with a smile_ "As always your vocabulary never seizes to amaze me. You may as well just say straight out we are going to fuck you silly tonight."

_Maku squeezed his left nipple_ "What's the fun in that?"

_The two big men erupted in laughter. The Captain placed Jamie back on the ground so he can enjoy his party. The mass of men brought tons of food and games to play such as football, soccer, and water guns. Jamie being a hardcore nerd didn't really have that much of interest in sports however he would absolutely love to watch all of the big beefy sweaty men knocking each other around and rubbing their thick meaty bodies together while handing balls. The party was a loud and fun one and Jamie enjoyed getting all of the attention from all the men. Big hugs, big kisses, big love. As the party continued on Jamie broke away from the sea of men only to be met with a mysterious figure standing by the exit to the park. A slim pale looking man wearing a business suit smiling at Jamie motioning him to come over to him. Jamie walked over to where the man was and Maku and Tiberius watched him carefully from a distance tending to the party goers.  
_

"Uhh...hi there sir." _Jamie said carefully keeping his distance from the suit man._

"Hello there Jamie, I'm sorry to have pulled you away from your party. Happy 24th by the way." _said the man with a grin._

_Jamie smiled a little_ "Oh uh...thank you sir. And its OK I needed a break from everyone anyways. Parties can be very overwhelming."

_The man chuckled slightly_ "Indeed young one." _He approached Jamie and placed one hand on his left shoulder._ "You are..."

_Jamie looked up at the man with confusion_ "Is...is there something on my face?"

_The man shook his head_ "You look...just like him. He would love to see you."

_Jamie grew big eyes and raised an eyebrow_ "He?"

_The man walked away and turned his head to Jamie_ "Head to the Hasukī Medical Center, you'll want to be there when the new world comes" _and after that statement the man walks behind a tree and disappears. The Hasukī Medical Center was where Jamie was born. According to the doctor that gave birth to him, supposedly Jamie's mother and father were excited and full of joy when he came into the world, however overnight they disappeared never to be seen again and left Jamie. Jamie's was then put up for adoption as there was a limit to how long children were left in the center, and he was then taken in by the men of Niji. Jamie really didn't have a sole singular caretaker as he was cared for by a mass group of many men and was nearly self taught in everything he knows today. He was well loved and cared for, however Jamie even now still wonders about his parents, if he even had parents to begin with. The words the man said left Jamie with curiosity._

"The Medical Center...The New World?" _Jamie thought to himself crossing his arms._

_Maku and Tiberius approached Jamie to check on him_ "What was that bloke rambling about?" _asked Maku with an annoyed look on his face._

_Jamie turned and looked up at the two with pure intrigue in his eyes_ "Something about a new world..."

_The Captain rolled his eyes_ "Must've been trying to sell you some faith."

"Captain, do you do business at Hasukī at all?" _asked Jamie._

"I visit some of my soldiers in intensive care there and to inquire about general medical facilities in the area and their progress for assistance in the Federation."

_Maku looked at Jamie with concern_ "Baby are you really wanting to go there?"

_Jamie nodded_ "You know me, never one to say no to adventure. Plus what that guy said seemed very serious."

_The Captain crossed his arms_ "It could be dangerous."

_Jamie giggled_ "Nahh I don't think so. The worst that'll happen is we get suckered into a religious salesman scam or something."

_Maku lifted Jamie up and put him on his left shoulder_ "Well I guess a quick side adventure couldn't hurt."

_The Captain nodded_ "I suppose my work can wait for a little while."

_And so the three men made their way out of the Park and started making tracks to the Hasukī Medical Center. Tiberius and Maku know the city like the back of their hand so they were able to make it to the Medical Center easily which was just a mile from the Park._

** _July 25, 2019_ ** _  
_

**_Furan, Niji Chiku_ **

** _Hasukī Medical Center_ **

** _3:30 P.M._ **

_The three finally made it to the Medical Center. To their shock and surprise, completely empty and quiet. No people coming in or out, no commotion of any description, nothing. In fact on their way there they really didn't encounter a single soul during their walk. The Medical Center looked very clean and in operation but nobody was manning their stations. All of the medical equipment and computers seemed to be working and all of the vending machines appeared to be functional so electricity was still being active however it was lacking in people.  
_

"This place...there's nobody." _Jamie said with concern._

_Maku looked at Tiberius_ "You think there was evacuation?"

_The Captain shook his head_ "I have my phone set to tell me of any major events that transpire on all locations that have dealings with the Federation and Hasukī has not popped up on anything."

_Jamie hopped off from Maku's shoulders and started to look around_ "I'm gonna check out the area and see if I can find anyone."

_Maku nodded_ "If you run into any trouble call us."

_Jamie smiled and blew the two kisses and ran into an elevator and took it to the roof. Maku and Tiberius walked slowly into the center lobby and thought to themselves._

"I'm gonna make some calls to get some security here, you can check out some of the bottom and center floors to see if you can find any shred of life"

_Maku nodded and kissed Tiberius on the lips_ "See you soon sexy." _Maku took the halls to the right of the lobby._

_The Captain smiled and pulled his phone out to make some calls, only to notice service was completely unavailable. Not only that his phone screen was completely static and would not show his main menu screen or his lock screen clearly at all._

"Grr...dammit. What on earth is going on?" _he asked himself looking around the barren center._ "Something strange is indeed going on..."

_Just then, the man in the suit appeared in front of Tiberius, sitting on the lobby couch crossing his legs and arms. The Captain turned to him and gave a very ugly not amused look._

"You will give me your name...now." _The Captain demanded putting his phone away._

_The suit man closed his eyes and smiled_ "My name is of no importance in the new world."

_The Captain crossed his arms_ "What is the meaning of this, telling Jamie to come here?"

"This was where he was born was it not?" _the man opened his eyes slightly and looked at the Captain with a hopeful glimmer._ "This was where He gave birth to him...this place."

_The Captain walked closer to the man and took a seat beside him. If you saw the two side by side Tiberius would look like a tower compared to the suit man. The man appeared to be about 6'1 taller than Jamie but definitely smaller than Tiberius and Maku. If Tiberius wanted to he could probably flick the man in the nose and send him flying to the roof._

"Listen my friend, If your looking for help the Federation has plenty of clinics that deal with psychological traumas and..."

_Before Tiberius could finish the man said_ "Philemon"

"Hm?" _wondered The Captain._

"My name is Philemon. I am Jamie's guardian and overseer. It is my duty to ensure that he is safe and ready for the new world."

_The Captain crossed his legs and raised an eyebrow at the man_ "Philemon eh? Alright...I'll bite. Whats this new world?"

_Philemon stood and looked up at the Captain. Even when sitting down Tiberius still towered over him._

"The New World...our new paradise. A place where we will never die. A place that we can call home. A place only the ones worthy of its grace can partake in its gifts and glory."

_The Captain grinned and shook his head_ "Right...look buddy lemme take care of you, I've got some psych buddies of mine that can definitely get you the help that you need."

_Philemon chuckled slightly and raised his hands into the sky_ "Soon you will become apart of the New World..."

_The Captain asked_ "And what is this New World going to be like? And pray tell does it have a name?"

_Philemon nodded and said quietly_ "Senrihin...Our New World. The beautiful New World."

_Tiberius clearly had enough of Philemon and stood over him with very angry eyes._ "Alright Philly lets..."

"Ahhh!!"

_A horrid scream could be heard in the depths of the medical center which caused Tiberius to have a quick reaction and look behind him. It wasn't Maku or Jamie's voice but it was definitely someone in need of help. When he turned back Philemon was nowhere to be found so he decided to ignore him for now and head into the Center to find the source of the scream. Maku was in room 20B checking for people and some stuff to stash when he too heard the scream and decided to make his way back into the lobby only to have the room door close and lock itself.  
_

"Now what the fuck kind of shit is this?!" _Maku began to punch the door repeatedly leaving massive dents into the wall but to no avail he was unable to break it down. Just then the door slowly opened and it had appeared to look like the door was blocked off by a two massive black round objects with a crack down the center. Maku approached the figure and stuck his hand inside._

"Talk about a squishy shelf, some ass clown must have left it in front of the..."

***FRRRRRNNNT***

_A huge rush of smog erupted from the cracks of the figure which covered the room immediately in a brown hazy smog which caused Maku to take two steps back and fall to the ground. The room became very difficult to see and Maku tried to keep his eyes open but it was difficult to do so as the fume was a very warm and wreaked of a very musky odor._

"The...the fuck..." _Maku laid down and took a deep breath of the fumes against his will. And with one big sniff he closes his eyes and passes out..._

_The Captain made his way to the second floor and entered into the playroom, only to find a large white furry figure wearing a security uniform and eating a doughnut._

"Officer, what is going on here? Where are the people, what was that scream I heard?"

_The white figure finished eating his doughnut and giggled_ "Don't worry..."

***PPRRRRRTTT***

_The colossal security guard let out a massive wave of grey smoke from his rear, engulfing the playroom with its ghastly odor and making it next to impossible to see two feet in front of you. The Captain took a deep breath of the fumes and fell face first to the ground, he tried to get back up but he could not do so and he closed his eyes..._

_Jamie was still in the elevator making his way to the rooftops. Just then the elevator immediately stopped at floor 50/100..._

"Huh? What on earth?" _Jamie began pressing some buttons but nothing happened. Just then the elevator slowly opened up and blocking the doorway was a colossal brown set of round fuzzy orbs with a center split showed itself._

"Whoa! Its...its a giant furry butt!" _shouted Jamie._

***FFFPPPPRRRTTT* **

_Before Jamie could react the elevator was encapsulated with a very smelly brown gas that completely clouded the small room. Jamie took a deep breath and erected an evil grin._

"Hah, damn that smells good. Not as good as Maku's but still pretty tasty" _said a cocky Jamie taking numerous breaths of the odor filled smog. The figure outside the door heard Jamie's words and began to give his booty a little shaking, which cause his small little white tipped stubby tail to shake._

_Jamie walked closer to the butt crack and gave it a lick_ "Come on big boy, you can do better than that."

_The figure erupted in laughter_ "Bwahaha! I like you kid. Your gonna fit right in with the New World. Hnnnngh"

***PPPRRRRFFFTTTT***

_The furry beast let out another wave of smelly gas from his booty, a darker much more odor fueled smog engulfed little Jamie and forced him to the ground. Laying down Jamie kept his eyes open as best as he could and he could feel himself being dragged out of the elevator. He tried to get a good look on who was dragging him but he could no longer keep his eyes open..._

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Born Again Fool

** _Ichigatsu 1, 20XX_ ** _  
_

**_Furan, Niji Chiku_ **

** _Hasukī Medical Center_ **

**_1__2:00 P.M._ **

_Jamie opened his eyes. Slowly he regained his consciousness and took slow deep breaths to ensure he was able to do so. He lifted his head up to get a look at his surroundings only to find himself laying on one of the hospital beds with the little paper sheets sprung out across the green leather padding. The room he was in looked like your average patient room, all of the equipment functioning as intended but none of the lights were on. Jamie scratched his head and sat up to check his body out, everything appeared OK, no scratches or bruises to speak of. He hopped off of the bed and did some stretches and yawned, trying to recall the events that transpired before he was knocked out. The last thing Jamie could remember was he was being dragged across the floor before he blacked out.  
_

"Man...I must have hit my head and had a pretty wild dream..." _Jamie told himself. The young man started walking to the room door and slowly opened it. He stepped out into the hallway and like before it was completely quiet and devoid of life. Jamie looked up and down the halls and realized that he was on the 50th Floor._

"I've got to find Maku and Tiberius, I'm worried about them."_ Jamie said to himself. He readjusted his leather jacket strapped around his waste and proceeded to make his way to the stairs as he was to worried to take the elevator lest he be caught in the same situation like he was earlier. Many thoughts were running through his mind, what was that furry beast, what did he want? Why did he try to..._

"Oh..." _Jamie was shocked to see the suit man standing at the end of the hall, sipping a cup of coffee with a chill calm demeanor. It was Philemon._

"Greetings Jamie" _said Philemon in a quiet voice._

"Hi there Mr." _Jamie said with a worried smile on his face._

"No need for the Mr. my friend, my name is Philemon. Its so good to see you alive and well."

_Jamie scratched his head in confusion_ "I'm alittle lost Phil, I dunno exactly what is going on and I seem to have lost my friends."

_Philemon nodded_ "Your friends are just fine, however they are no longer here at the hospital. They are looking for you as we speak out in the New World."

_Jamie grew big eyes_ "The New World?"

_Philemon motioned Jamie to come to his side so he can take him to the roof which was Jamie's original intent. Jamie cautiously followed Philemon's instructions and stood by his side. Philemon was much taller than Jamie, as such he had to reach down to softly grab Jamie's hand and walked him to a wall that seemed to have a small split down the center almost is as if it was a double door that used to be in use at one point but was then blocked off due to rerouting. Philemon placed his hand on the center of the doors and a small purple circle appeared and created a small rumble on the wall which cause the double doors to split open and depart from one another to reveal a balcony looking over the city of Furan. He walked Jamie to the edge to show him the current state of the world. The skies that were once bright blue and full of sunshine were now coated with a foggy cloudy mist. A mix of light and dark brown smog that emitted a very powerful musky odor filled every single corner of Furan, so much so you could barely see the streets. Jamie was in complete shock at what he was witnessing, was he really in a new world? Can't be, its clearly Furan, his home. Jamie was still holding onto Philemon's hand, he looked up at him with worry in his eyes._

"Ph...Philemon..."

_Philemon took a deep breath_ "Welcome Jamie...to Senrihin...The New World."

_Jamie grew big eyes and tossed Philemon's hand to the side and ran away from him as fast as he could. Philemon did not give chase and just continued to overlook the city. Jamie ran out of the room and made a mad dash to the stairs and as fast as he could he ran down the stairs not even bothering trying to make it to the roof. Panting and breathing heavily with pure worry and fear Jamie kept running and running hoping and praying his husbands were OK. So many thoughts were running through Jamie's mind but the only thing that concerned him at the moment was getting out of the Center and getting a hold of Maku and Tiberius. As Jamie was running down he quickly pulled his phone out to try and make a call or send a text but sadly to no avail as service was completely unavailable. So Jamie slipped his phone back into his pocket and continued his escape. Floor 30, Floor 29, Floor 28, and so on, the stairs seemed never ending but Jamie knew he was making progress as the floor numbers kept decreasing. The instant Jamie made it to the 20th floor he could see down to the lobby where he and his men were earlier. Jamie took a chance and hopped off of the glass ledge desperate to escape this crazy place. With a quick flip Jamie landed on the waiting room sofa and recovered on the ground, where he slightly stumbled but still had enough balance to keep going. Jamie made it to the entrance way and kicked the doors open and hustled immediately away from the Center. He kept going until eventually he could turn his back and see the Center in full view. Jamie took this moment to catch his breath, breathing in and out quickly. He looked up and noticed that Philemon was still standing on that little balcony on the 50th floor, staring out into the distance not paying Jamie any mind. Jamie pulled his phone out once more to see if he had any service, and sure enough he was at full bars. He tried to give Maku and Tiberius a call but they would not answer. He sent them both text messages asking if they were OK and where they were at. Jamie wasted no time running further away from the Center, he had no place he mind he just wanted to get as far away as possible.  
_

** _Ichigatsu 1, 20XX_ ** _  
_

**_Furan, Niji Chiku_ **

** _Saku Sushi Restaurant_ **

**_1__2:15 P.M._ **

_Jamie and Maku decided they were going to eat out at Saku Sushi, a small little Thai restaurant in Furan. Jamie made it to the building and decided to go inside. It was a very small typical restaurant affair visually, nothing really of note to say about the place other than the small gold cat saying hello as you walk in the door. The place of business looked clean and well kept, however much like with the Medical Center and the city itself, completely devoid of human life. Jamie took this moment to sit down and catch his breath, he was in complete shock at the current situation. Where are the citizens? Why is the sky the way it is? Where are his loved ones? His top priority was to find Maku and Tiberius, once he found them he could figure out what all is happening. Jamie stood up and adjusted his Bara hat, he decided to step back outside and think of his next step. He never really ventured outside of the city much, ever since he was a child he had always stuck to the city parameters as he was always alittle worried about what lurked on the outside. Jamie's only real conclusion he could draw at the time was that everyone had evacuated from the city due to perhaps chemical warfare. The city was indeed empty there was no debate about that. The sky being filled with that very odor filled brown fog pretty much confirmed to the young man's mind that clearly the city was attacked and all of the citizens had fled. Jamie pulled out his phone to see if he could get in contact with any outside sources, perhaps some of Tiberius Federation soldiers could lend a hand? At the very least they would aid Jamie in finding the Captain and Maku.   
_

"Still though...It didnt feel like a dream...this doesn't feel like a dream." 

_As Jamie was talking to himself, a small little figure walked past and started looking through a metal trash. Jamie noticed the small creature and decided to approach him._

"Are you looking for something?" _Jamie asked._

"Bahh trying to look for my damn bubble wand one of those fricking demons snatched it and hid it somewhere in the city tryin to be all cute" _said the cranky creature. _

_Jamie grinned slightly as it was nice to see just another presence other than himself_ "I'm actually looking for something as well, do you want me to help you out?" 

"Ay kid appreciate it" 

_As the figure popped out of the trash bin he hopped to the ground and stood in front of Jamie. It was a little chubby demon, swampy green skin, tiny little horns poking from his big head, bulky hands and feet, and big yellow eyes, wearing only what appeared to be a very thick toga wrapped around his waste. The creature was definitely packing alot of weight so he more than likely uses the toga to keep it all in. He was a small creature, his head reaching to Jamie's knees. _

"Names Tyu kid, what's your name?" 

_Jamie extended his hand down to him_ "Jamie Jenkins" _smiling brightly._

_Tyu shook Jamie's hand and crafted a smile of his own showing his very sharp yellow teeth. To many it would be sort of a rape face, but to Jamie it didnt bother him one bit._

"You a good kid James, I can tell just lookin at ya. Gotta say though it's rare to see a human around these parts." _Tyu said._

_Jamie let go of his hand and took a deep breath, he was getting alittle ahead of himself._

"Tyu I am so sorry, I'm alittle off. I'm actually extremely confused as to where I am and what is going on. I know this is the city of Furan as this is where i was born and raised but what happened to the people? What happened to the blue sky? And how come humans are rare now?"

_Tyu grew big eyes and told Jamie to sit down. He hopped onto Jamie's shoulder and rested his arm on his head._

"Did ya hit your head on something? Gonna level with ya kid, difficult to explain. Long story short the world of old is gone and is now under rule by demons." 

_Jamie looked down and wanted to ask more questions..._

"I'm gonna need the long story...but we can do that later. Let's look for your bubble wand and then look for my men" _Jamie said with a nervous smile. _

_Tyu nodded_ "Of course" 

_Tyu sat on Jamie's right shoulder and pointed him in a direction that was actually taking him outside of the city. Jamie was very unfamiliar with the outside of Furan so it was fortunate he was with someone who knew where he was going. The two made tracks and headed on their way, little did they know they were being watched by a very big smelly figure..._

_To be continued..._


End file.
